Dream Catcher
by Complete Sylence
Summary: While in The World That Never Was, he met her. The one that will forever haunt his dreams because of her sacrifice. Now he searches for what is left to bring back what used to be.
1. Chapter 1

_**Dream Catcher**_

_While in The World That Never Was, he met **her**. The one that will forever haunt his dreams because of her sacrifice. Now he searches for what is left to bring back what used to be._

**I suppose I could say **my dreams had always been peaceful ones. Why have they decided to suddenly turn into horrible nightmares? Blood stained on my blade and it also trickles down the long black coat that I used to wear. The blood on my coats was from the enemy that had thrust his sword at me first, but the blood trickling down and off my hands is not his. It is _hers_. Who was she? She seemed to know the boy to whom I had fought, but her face was not revealed to me. All I saw was a single silver tear run down her cheek as the other man's blade went straight through her. I remember the night all to well.

The night was cold and rainy, last I remember. I stood atop a building overlooking the somewhat shadowed street below me. The street lights were flickering on and off, trying to stay on the light the way even though no one passed through the alleys, but me. Finally, I saw the one I had waited for coming down the street in a coat just like mine. He gazed up at me from the street below. I couldn't see his eyes, but I could see his nose, chin, and mouth. He was mouthing something, but I couldn't hear him. That was when I pulled the black cloth away from my eyes and leapt off of the building. He and I exchanged blows as we both fell from the building after he ran towards me from the ground. That was when she leapt off after me. I had not known she was on the building with me, but had no time to question this as the other man's blow became more furious. I had only closed my eyes for a slight second after reaching the ground to see her in front of me. The man's blade had gone through her stomach and was only an inch away from mine. She turned her head and looked at me with a innocent smile. She also wore the came coat as me and the man, but as well, her face was hidden. Blood fell from her lips. I looked at me coat and her blood ran down the black fabric and hit the cement floor. I looked back up to hear,

_You are safe after I had found you at last. Now, go and find your friends and forget what has now passed. Find them and fight the enemy and no long think of me. This was my choice to save you from death, but now it is up to you to finish the rest._

She faced the man and he smirked. She was able to grab his blade and eject it from her body with a forceful tug. That was when I ran the other direction and went to do as she stated. The last thing I heard from that alley was her scream. That scream has been a constant ringing in my ear that won't go away...no matter how hard I try.

Time has passed and I did was I was told, but now her memories haunt me and I can't forget what she did for me. I guess I will be stuck with her image in my head. She seemed to be with the man, but was against him in a way. She did the opposite of a nightmare, which is how I described the man. She was not a nightmare before...she was a _dream catcher_.


	2. Chapter 2 ::: Everywhere I Look

_**Dream Catcher**_

_While in The World That Never Was, he met **her**. The one that will forever haunt his dreams because of her sacrifice. Now he searches for what is left to bring back what used to be.

* * *

_

**_C_**hapter II – **_E_**verywhere **_I L_**ook

* * *

_**You are safe **after I had found you at last_... Riku looked at the girl, his eyes wide and his hands shaking. He saw the silver tear run down her cheek and saw through the shadows on her face a small smile. He extended his hand to touch her shoulder, but the shadows started to consume the area around him.

_Wait! _He shouted. _Who are you?! Why are you doing this?! _Her smile seemed to fall. He touched her shoulder and the coat fell to the ground in a puddle of blood. No one was there. The man before him seemed to be consumed with his surroundings. Finally, after it consumed everything around him, he fell into darkness. As he fell, head first, he saw the girl falling in front of him a few times, but she seemed to fade in and out. She touched his cheek with her hand when she faded out again and didn't come back. _Who are you!?_

Riku shot up from his covers and looked at the clock. It was four in the morning. He laid back down on the bed and took a few deep breaths before turning on his lamp. Since his desk was next to his bed, he reached into the first drawer to get out his sketch pad and a pencil. He sat there drawing until five and then looked at the picture. He had drawn the girl with her hood up and where her face was to be was still blank paper. He hoped that in another nightmare her face would be seen. Even thought he saw her in reality almost a year ago he could not remember her face if he had seen it. His heart seemed to have jumped as his cell phone started to vibrate. He picked it up to see that Sora was calling him.

"Hello?" he said.

"Hey, Riku! I can't sleep."

"Neither can I."

"To much on your mind?"

"You could say that. So, what's up with you at five in the morning?"

"Eh, nothing. Ya know, I got some sleep, woke up to get something to drink, and now I cannot get back to sleep. I tried everything."

"Everything?"

"Yeah. Counting sheep, laying down and closing my eyes, listening to soothing CD's. None of it works."

"I'm sorry to hear that, pal."

"Hey, when it gets bright out and it's around noon do you wanna go to the new pizza place down the street for lunch?"

"Sure. Why not?"

"Sweet! Hey, I'm gonna go now. I guess I should try to get a few more hours of sleep before we go out. You should too, man."

"I've only been awake for about an hour or a little longer, so it's not a big deal for me."

"Okay," Sora said. "See ya."

"Bye." He hung up and looked back down at the drawing. _"Did I see your face at all or was your face always in shadow?" _He asked himself. He closed his eyes and saw her image again, but after a moment he drifted back into sleep.

* * *

_Riku looked around and then, as everything started to come into focus, he saw that he was standing in front of the old mansion in Twilight Town. He starred at the mansion for a moment, but then saw a figure behind the curtain of the second floor. The curtain was moved by a small burst of wind and he saw that she was in a black cloak with that same smile._

"_You!" he shouted. He ran into the mansion, only to see that it was very vacant, dusty, and quiet. "Hey? Is anyone in here? I saw you at the window, so where are you?" He heard something behind him and turned to see what it was, but nothing was there. He then looked over at the staircase and saw the same girl that was at the window._

"_Are you the girl that saved my life?"_

"_The girl that saved you, I might just be, but do you really want to know me?"_

"_Yes, yes, I do! For some reason, I see you everywhere I am and during every night! Why are you haunting me?!"_

"_Haunting you I am not, but the nightmares only you can stop."_

"_Stop speaking in riddles and tell me what to do!"_

"_I cannot say who I am, but you can ask another. Up these stairs and to the left you will find your answers."_

"_I said stop the riddles!" Just as he shouted that, the women disappeared and he ran up the stairs to try and catch her before she completely disappeared. Just as he leapt for her, she was completely gone. He sat on the stairs and rubbed his head._

"_What to do now..." he said to himself. Then he thought of what she had told him. "Up the stairs and to the left..." He walked up the rest of the stairs and went down the left hall just as she had told him. He opened the door and walked into a room that was completely white._

"_Hello, Riku..." said a voice. He turned to see a small girl with blonde hair and blue eyes looking at him. She was sitting at the far end of the table. He closed the door behind him and walked further into the room._

"_N...Namine?" he asked._

"_You remember me."_

"_You are in my mind as well? I don't understand what is going on..."_

"_I would be worried if you did."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_You have a troubled mind which I am not surprised about. You have had a troubled, untamable mind ever since you wanted to travel to other worlds when you were fifteen."_

"_Who is the girl?"_

"_Girl?"_

"_The girl in black that is in my mind...she is haunting me."_

"_Haunting you?"_

"_Yes, she is everywhere."_

"_She is not one to haunt anyone. More like to follow and protect. Even in death she follows and watches over you."_

"_How long has she been doing this?"_

"_Ever since that day...the day you chose evil over good."_

"_What is her name, Namine? Her name..."_

"_Her name is-!"_

Riku woke up and looked at his clock as the alarm went off. It was now nine in the morning. He hut his clock to shut it off, but hit it violently.

"Dammit..." he said to himself. He looked over at his sketch pad and saw that something was written on the next page, next to him drawing. It said,

_She has watched_

_over you to see if you were okay._

_That is what she does for_

_you everyday._

_She isn't a nightmare_

_or a ghost._

_It may seem like a haunting,_

_but maybe you miss her the most._

_That's why you think of her_

_and why she is in your dreams._

_That is the only answer_

_to this, it seems._

– _Namine – _

_**A/n; sorry that the chapter is short, but I haven't had a lot of time to work on it. I hope you liked the chapter and I promise the next one will be longer! Please Review!!!** _


End file.
